Roller Coaster
by melodicviolet - inactive
Summary: Sebastian taunts Kurt into riding a roller coaster. Kurt's scared, but won't back down.


"I can't do this," Kurt says firmly gaping at the massive ride before him. Sebastian smirks and rolls his eyes.

"You scared, Hummel?" Sebastian taunts. Kurt turns to glower at him, but unlike everyone else Sebastian is not easily intimidated. "Come on. You're fierce and fearless, but you can ride a silly rollercoaster? Says a lot about you, doesn't it."

"Shut it, Meerkat," Kurt growls as his hands curl into fists. Kurt can't stand Sebastian Smythe ridiculing him, but he also can't stand the heart dropping thought of riding a rollercoaster. And then it just all returns to why he even agreed to accompanying Sebastian to Six Flags anyway. Kurt found the offer to fascinating to refuse, but now he wished that his curiosity had not been fervent. Now this trip would become the death of him. Great.

"Oh, come on, Hummel," Sebastian scoffs. "You can sing in front of an audience of hundreds of people and overcome a bunch of bullies, but you can't tolerate this silly ride?"

Kurt grits his teeth in anger, but Sebastian makes a point. It's just that Kurt has never dare step even within ten yards of a horrendous roller coaster. In fact, the idea of an amusement park itself makes Kurt barf. People intentionally embracing an unhealthy dose of adrenaline and then coming close to dying? Right, like that was enjoyable.

But losing to Sebastian was not an option. Kurt would win, always. Sebastian is ready to fire another an insult at Kurt when he blurts out in rage.

"You're on, Smythe. I hope you're ready for the ride of your life."

Sebastian's expression changes from hesitation to astonishment to that smirky little meerkat face of his. No doubt about it, Sebastian was expecting for Kurt to back down. _Not in this lifetime, asshole._

The line for the damn rollercoaster is chock full of anxiety, but Kurt manages to put up a cool front and ignores Sebastian's constant smug looks. Kurt is just about ready to rip Sebastian's face off when the gate opens and the worker uninterestedly leads to the tiny little carts of death. Kurt can't hide it anymore; He's shaking in complete terror. Why did he even agree to this? What would it even prove? The need to beat Sebastian at every little thing seems so foolish all of the sudden and Kurt is ready to dash, but it's too late. Suddenly, he's moving and he's horror-stricken.

"Kurt?" Sebastian says with a bit of gentleness. Kurt is conscious of more of his surroundings. The salty, warmth in the air, the ruckus of shouting children in the distance, the slow ascending of the line of carts, and Sebastian next to him, slowly wrapping his hand around Kurt's. It must be so sweaty, but Sebastian is tenderly holding it anyway. "Kurt?"

Kurt bites his lips and forces his eyes shut. The slope is almost at the top and the adrenaline is painful. Heart throbbing, throat dry, mind empty. Kurt squeezes Sebastian's hand, forgetting for a moment how much he hates the smirky little meerkat.

"Sebastian?" Kurt says. It hurts to speak because his throat is arid and sticky.

"Hm?" Kurt hears Sebastian say next to him. Sebastian gives Kurt's hand a squeeze in a reassuringly way.

"If we get off this thing alive," Kurt whispers, his voice cracking, "I will murder you - "

But Kurt's voice dissolves into the sounds of the screaming and exhilaration. Kurt keeps his eyes closed in fear that if he sees the world around him he'll panic. All he feels is his body being dragged this way and that way from the force of rollercoaster. But other than that, the only feeling that he is conscious of the entire time is Sebastian's comforting hand around his.

Kurt miraculously survives, but he can't say the same for Sebastian. The moment Kurt returns to himself, he practically attacks Sebastian for talking him into that. Sebastian points out that he didn't force Kurt into anything, but Kurt doesn't listen. The day continues without any more rides and only relaxing strolls through the amusement park, but Kurt continues to scowl at Sebastian for making him.

It takes them all day to realize they're still holding hands.


End file.
